


The tries that bind us

by Blackcatyaoi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Coloured strings, F/F, Fate tale au, Gods, M/M, Red String of Fate, Sibling Incest, frisk gets what they deserve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcatyaoi/pseuds/Blackcatyaoi
Summary: In this world humans and monsters where connected by invisible strings building there lives and more.  The two gods in charge of this were sans and papyrus sons of the god of creation. But they had a secret they done the one thing that is forbidden they fell in love with one another.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone is fee to use this au. I don't mind but please try to keep in mind that the characters will not have the same personality. 
> 
> I also will fell better if you leave Chara as she is. I don't think Chara is a violent ghost or whatever she is in the game. I believe she becomes corrupted by the players choice. And she gave you her memories of asriel to bring him back. 
> 
> Oh and I have decided to make frisk male.   
>  Well have fun.

The gentle pull of string made sans look up from his book. Papyrus was creating a new human on that will need special attention. The next human to change the world and sans smiled. He loved his brother. He really did. Looking at papyrus sans took everything in.   
The way his dress went to his feet. The way the dress splits up both sides untitled his pelvic done. The collar of the dress was tight against his throat. a scarf culled around his form. And a simple pare of boots (small ones the stop at the ankle) completed the outfit. Sans looked down at himself . A dark blue long jacket ( with no sleeves) cover a long sleeve shirt. A pare of pants and boots. Sans was simple and darker then his brother in more ways then one.

Papyrus was the pure feelings of the world. Binding joy ,love, hope , and more into every felling creature. Well sans gave hated , sadness obsession , and despair to them. Yet he and papyrus mix perfectly. The love they gave came in many form and color. Pure white for the love of a good family, red for lovers , pink for friends , green for a jealous lover, black for obsessive love , and finally gold a forbidden string used only once for those who will be bound for all eternity. That was what sans and papyrus had together a golden string dwindling there beings together.   
"Sans I know you staring and I would like to inform you I am more then happy if you came closer." Papyrus said startling sans slightly. Spilling sans stood up and walked over. Once he was in rang he grabbed papyrus and kissed him. The happy noise papyrus made relax sans greatly. This was his everything. And " sans? Papyrus? Chara and frisk are calling for you" a voice said. Papyrus pulled away looking up at his brother. 

" we will be shortly" papyrus yelled before laying his skull on sans. " we will be undeserved soon my love " papyrus said smiling up at sans. Sans skilled back and both moved to the door that will take them to the god of punishment or hell and the god of mercy or paradise. 

The heavy atmosphere of the judgment hall was very different from the calm and peaceful one of there home. Papyrus hugged sans arm to him afraid of the dead that awaited judgment. Such disgusting thing some where. " ah papyrus sans just perfect" Chara called smiling. Chara was the god of punishment. Her job was to read the miss deeds of those who dead and punish the evil. She was rather kind to monsters thou. Frisk nodded from his side. Frisk was once one of Chara's damed. If it wasn't for torial then welp no God of mercy. After he learned some. 

Both appeared young children. Twins in looks. If frisk opened there eyes. Other then that they couldn't be more different. " so why did you call us?" Sans demeaned. " Oh sans I need you to help prepare one of the beast " Chara said as she shifted in asriel's lap. Asriel was the protector of both of them and Chara's favorite person. " Oh then why have you called for me as well?" Papyrus asked. " the keepers have been acting odd" frisk answer. This was rather normal. Each of them the beast of hell and keepers of paradise were created from Gaster and them they where able to gain emotions that they shouldn't for the souls that remained there. 

" we will repair them quickly then" sans said not likening the fact that papyrus was in this dark filthy place. Both went to work unraveling the core and cutting out the unneeded parts. It was quick work.   
Sans yawned as him and papyrus walk in the gardens. The gardens where the god of life's creation there goodbye present. And if was perfect. Sans look at papyrus as he ran his finger over one of the petals. And sans found himself relaxing once more. "Lets go home. You owe me a lot of loving" sans said joking slightly " oh I do. Hummed what type do you thing I should give" papyrus asked teasing his beloved brother. " Oh ill show you" sans said pulling papyrus to him. The kiss was slow and gentle. They stood there sharing warmth and love. No other gods knew what emotion really are. They had been gifted it by sans and papyrus. And no God will ever think of their love as anything but right. Even when it's not. Sans pulled away from the kiss. He placed his forehead against papyrus's. They teleported home ready to have a little fun. " I love you sans" " he love you to papyrus".


	2. Of queens and kings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be more about the world and the rulers of it.  
>  Again have fun with this idea.

Torial hummed as she blessed anther woman with a health child. Torial brushed her dress free of dust and stood. The tall woman looked at her self and smiled. Her gold and silver dress was flawless not a single thing out of place. But the one thing she looked at was the special gift given to her by the sons of creation. A soul that beat that gave her emotions and aloud her to care for her own children In Turn. Smiling at the pale red she turned and headed to the throne room where asgore would be keeping watch over all the heavens. Asgore was a giant monster with a rather odd temper. Odd as in it was short but he himself was not cruel. Well not very cruel he could be vengeful when pushed. 

Asgore was a sight to remember and be in Aw at. Broad shoulders that fit his strong body. Tall with a reddish gold coloring to his completion. Sharp eyes that glowed with power and a liking to Gaster. "Beloved" torial called slightly annoyed at what she saw. Gaster the god of creation a powerful being was sitting on the arm of asgore's throne. Asgore's armor shined with the gems that inhabited it. It look wonderful next to the moving blackness that covered Gaster. A hole cosmos rested within that darkness. And Gaster rested at asgore's side. Torial felt a spike and jealousy go though her at the sight. Asgore was hers and no one else could have him. " Oh hello my queen lovely day is it not?" Gaster said his smooth voice did nothing to help but to stroke the flame. "Ah Gaster what brings you here? You are always so busy" she said a small growl working it's way into her voice. Asgore pulled Gaster closer " I called him here I was wondering what new thing he created" asgore said his voice deep. Like the sound of distant thunder. Torial growled and stormed off. She also hated these emotions. 

Gaster sighed as torial walked off. He never ment to case as many problem between the two. But asgore was his first.  
Asgore pulled Gaster down into a kiss. The two melted together so nicely. It was a shame asgore had to take torial as a queen considering Gaster created the very home they lived in. 

The tall white walls shined beautifully I the sun. A huge garden was spread before the warter that housed the sirens that song for the gods so happily. The huge land housed many thing Gaster designed. The Colosseum, training grounds theater, labs and finally the kings home the castle. He did create the forbidden forest and the hell Chara controlled. He help the god of life build the gardens and more. But after everything asgore had taken another as a bride. How sad. 

Torial the goddess of the moon and of motherhood. A heartless woman before sans and papyrus. Was married to asgore god of the sun and of magic. And it did start the bad blood between her and Gaster. All were given new emotions and jealousy was one that held tight to both torial and Gaster. They would never get along. And they both made wonderful things to keep asgore for them self. As the sun set one the mortal world Gaster was just beginning a very long and rather fun time with his beloved.


	3. War and discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods of what and discovery. Undyne and alphys.   
> They are not together yet. But are courting each other.   
> Alphys is confident though soft spoken.   
> All gods can summon one or multiple familiars.   
> More cute papyrus and sans. Undyne the it.   
> Mettaton the biggest cock block.   
> Blooky is just there following mettaton.   
> There both robots

Undyne laughed as she pushed back all her subs. The dogs monsters all howled with excitement as they attacked again. Undyne loved this she love the fact that she was able to summon so many of them and infuse them with what she felt. It was a perfect day.   
Undyne was the god of war. A born warrior, she loved spending her days training he dogs and courting a certain god of discover. Undyne smiled once the match ended her subs. They have improved greatly. " Oh undyne you done with your match already?" A soft voice called from the far left side of the colosseum. Turn undyne smiled as she caught sight of alphys.   
Alphys was smaller then her but the soft golden yellow of her scales and her lovely big blue eyes always made undyne melt. Grinning undyne brushed her self down to thick leather around her chest was taken off the soft fabric she had was clean atlest though it was small. Just covering her chest. The bottoms she had were a thick dark fabric that could hold up to most attacks. And well " you look amazing as always alphys" undyne said as she walked over. Alphys was in her normal clothes. A soft gray dress that showed off her legs and the sharp claws she had on her feet. Dangerous and attractive. Alphys stood straight and she did carry a elegance to her that most didn't have. Her subs were still in the labs meaning she was unguarded. " may I walk you back alphys" undyne said though it was more of a statement then question. Alphys smiled and turn showing off undyne's courting gifts that hung around her tail. 

The walk was relaxing and the perfect time for undyne to really get somewhere with this courting. A courting was long and often very tiring but undyne was very stubborn and impatient. Grabbing alphys hand Her smile widen when alphys squeezed back. This was perfect. 

This was a disaster. Mettaton was here at the labs with nastablook. Mettaton was the god of beauty, blooky was the god of music. There robotic bodies where not what undyne wanted to see today. Or well right now when she was going to smooch alphys. They or more specifically mettaton always showed up when she was getting somewhere with alphys. 

Sighing undyne bid alphys a good bye and return to her room. But first she passed though the gardens and caught sight of sans and papyrus. They were of course always together. Papyrus was holding sans arm lightly his head or skull rested against sans shoulder and undyne felt a spark of envy go though her. She wanted that. She wanted to be the one who had a loving other that would happily cuddle her out in the open.   
Growling She turned and left. She hated these days. 

Alphys sighed as mettaton talked about who knows what. She was so close to finally getting undyne in her bed. And mettaton has to decide today he need to talk to her. Alphys ran a hand across her face. Why does he always do this.   
Turning she bid mettaton and blooky a good bye before leaving. She need to do something to burn off the energy that she had collected.


End file.
